PC:Livia RETIRED (Mewness)
Summary Fluff Description Livia is a short, broad-shouldered, chunky human woman in her early twenties. She has a harsh-featured and somewhat unsettling face--her hazel eyes have a definite reddish tinge, her teeth seem too large for her rather wide mouth, and her dark wavy hair looks to have been hacked short with a sharp knife. Nevertheless the effect would not be unattractive but for the fact that her expression seems hardened into perpetual anger. She wears worn leather armor and a curious, asymmetrical mask of eagle feathers fashioned so that the plumes splay out from the left side of her face. (The mask does not conceal her features.) She is armed with a very large recurve bow. Despite appearances, Livia is a morally upright person, but appears to have arrived at her high moral position through utter contempt for villainy rather than respect for decency. (She has an unfortunate tendency to underestimate the opposition.) She regards cruel, self-centered, or cowardly individuals with complete disgust, and has no patience for conflicts based upon petty differences or matters of "honor." She is harsh, pushy, and seems constantly on the edge of fury, but she is actually remarkably self-controlled and never loses her temper. Livia has an abiding hatred for goblinfolk, owing to her long years in slavery. Recognizing the purely racial aspect of her feelings as unjust, she tries to suppress them, and is in fact less unpleasant toward goblinfolk than she is to most others (although the pleasantries are very forced, and she is certainly not likely to think of goblins as friends). Background Livia's Allarian parents were captured and enslaved by the Empire of Hzaka before Livia was born. They attempted to escape while her mother was pregnant with her, but were caught and severely punished. Undeterred, they made another attempt while Livia was still a small child; this time, their failure was punished by the execution of both adults. Livia was considered young enough to be still tractable, and survived. Years later, having been sent into a mine as a replacement for a dead worker, Livia fell in with a group desperate slaves who had an escape plan. She was allowed into their confidence only reluctantly; they had known each other for years, and were not inclined to trust a newcomer--they had, in fact, gone so far as to stage the "accidental" death of the one she had replaced, whom they suspected of being a snitch. Livia had to swear the most serious oaths (and even then was probably only admitted into the group because one of the men, oddly enough, was attracted to her). Their plan, however, succeeded; and having found freedom, they went their separate ways. For several years, Livia was only too glad to be alone--as a slave she had always had rather too much company for her tastes--and lived a wild and solitary life on one of the many small islands in the Shifting Seas. Yet when a ship, blown off course, struggled to her shore and stayed while its crew made repairs, she changed her mind about her lonely existence, and eventually ended up in Daunton. Hooks Livia is indebted to the other slaves who trusted her enough to allow her to escape with them. She takes this debt seriously, and should any of them ever show up, will do right by them if she can. She will not, however, do morally repugnant things as a matter of honor; they must have her help on her terms. Kicker Math Attributes Defenses Hitpoints Surges per Day 8 (Class 7 + Con 1) Saving Throws Saving Throw Bonuses none Attacks Basic Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= }} Class Features Seeker +1 Reflex, +1 Will Bloodbond: Encaging Spirits power Bloodbond: shift as a minor action when not wearing heavy armor Inevitable Shot power Racial Features Human Ability Scores: +2 Wisdom Size: Medium Speed: 6 Vision: Normal Languages: Common, choice of one other Bonus at-will Power Bonus feat Bonus skill Human defense bonus: +1 to Fortitude, Reflex, and Will Powers Known Seeker Class Features Inevitable Shot Encaging Spirits At-Will Biting Swarm Grappling Spirits Elemental Spirits Encounter Possessing Spirits Escaping Shot Daily Swarming Bats Utility Agile Recovery (skill power) Skills Languages Allarian, Hzakan Feats Weapon Proficiency (Greatbow) Vicious Advantage (PH3): gain combat advantage against targets that are slowed or immobilized. Improved Initiative Regional Benefits Background option: Pivotal Event--Escape (from Empire of Hzaka) +2 to Stealth Equipment Weight Carried: 33 lbs Money Remaining: 9 sp Total Wealth (items + coin): 1750 gp Status Wish List Neck: cloak of distortion +1 (L4; AV) Armor: rat-killer's (leather) coat +2 (L7; AV2) or battle harness +1 (leather armor; L4; DA09) or sylvan leather armor +1/+2 (L3/8; PH) Feet: boots of the dryad (L5; D378) or boots of the fencing master (L7; AV) Armor and neck item are highest priority. An upgraded bow would also be welcome, of course. Tracking Treasure Awarded 899gp, potion of regeneration, and cloak of distortion +1 here, in the Rerisen Tower. XP Awarded 3009 XP, raising level to 4, here, in the Rerisen Tower. New XP total: 5259. Changes Note: started at level 3 with 1750gp (replacement for One-Who-Waits, retired). Level 4: swapped out bonus human at-will (Elemental Spirits) for Heroic Effort (new human racial power from Essentials). Events Livia enters the Hanged Man here. Livia heads off to the Rerisen Tower. Livia riiises from the retirement graaave as a zombified monstrosity in order to attack the PCs in Beyond the Rerisen Tower. Zombie Livia turns back to normal again. I'm sort of disappointed. Livia, having been rescued from her ravenchanged state, dies. Poor Livia! Ministats sblock=ministatsBCOLOR="DarkSlateGray"Livia/COLOR/B Female Human Seeker 3 Initiative: +8, Passive Perception: 20, Passive Insight: 15, Senses: Normal AC:16, Fort:13, Reflex:16, Will:17 HP:35/35, Bloodied:17, Surge Value:8, Surges left:8/8 Action Points: 1 Powers:color=Green Biting Swarm Elemental Spirits Grappling Spirits Agile Recovery/color color=redInevitable Shot Encaging Spirits Possessing Spirits Escaping Shot Second Wind Rebounding Greatbow/color color=graySwarming Bats/color Basic ranged attacks: Biting Swarm +9 vs AC, 1d12+7 damage, target and adjacent enemies take -2 penalty to attack until start of my next turn; Grappling Spirits +9 vs AC, 1d12+7 damage, target is slowed and can't shift until the end of its next turn. Conditions: /sblock Judge Comments Level 3 Approval 1 Approval from renau1g: * Your RBA should be 1d12+6 from your bracers Minor though so approved Approval 1 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: * Summary/Attacks: You should consider keying your RBA off your wisdom. It's not a big deal though, so approved. Status Approved for level 3 at 2250 xp by renau1g and TwoHeadsBarking. Retired at level 4. Category:L4W Category:L4W:Approved Characters